


A Black Shirt

by Anoriell



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees pieces of Brian everywhere … in everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Black Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written over six years ago (2006-08-10), back in my early LJ days, for the '2X5obsessions challenge'. Prompt = a black shirt
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

Black. His bachelorhood’s legendary trademark.

Stylish. Representative of his refined tastes.

Silk. Reminiscent of his smooth manners when on the hunt for prey.

Overpriced. Much as he perceives his own worth.

A black shirt, draping the display model with suggestive intent.

A beautiful shirt. Quite Brian Kinney-ish, in fact. Exquisite.

“Justin?” Dearest Emmett. “Is everything all right?” Always fraught with concern.

But the black shirt beckons. It mocks me. A painful reminder of what I relinquished.

Black. Not unlike the shadows that surround my heart –a gradual suffocating emptiness.

“Sweetie? You ok?”

With a quick nod and a reassuring smile, I wave to Emmett and walk out of Torso.

_I will be._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): Not my sandbox. Just passing by … maybe stopping to play a bit. Completely harmless. And won’t cost anyone a penny. It’s all for fun. And for the sake of creativity.


End file.
